As Long As You're Mine
by MeganAnneinNeverland
Summary: Fluffy fic where Blaine is afraid of storms, and Kurt comforts him. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: Whoa, check it out - I totally DON'T own Glee right now. Rad!**

**No, actually, that's pretty lame... **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was woken up by a sharp poke in the shoulder and his boyfriend whispering his name. He pried his tired eyes open and looked up at Blaine, who looked absolutely terrified. Kurt bolted up in bed, just as lightening flashed outside, illuminating the room.<p>

"Blaine? What is it, what's wrong?" He asked, panicked.

"Can I get into bed with you?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh, which was drowned out by a loud crash of thunder outside. "Seriously, Blaine? You woken me up at…" he squinted at the clock "-one in the morning because you want to _fool around_?"

"Um, no, I, uh…" in the light of the alarm clock on the night table, Kurt could see that Blaine was blushing. Lightening flashed once more and Blaine blurted out "I just really don't like storms."

Kurt reached out and flicked on the lamp that sat beside his alarm clock. Their Dalton dorm room flooded with a soft yellow glow. Now Kurt could clearly see that Blaine was biting his bottom lip, and fidgeting with his hands. Said Warbled winced as thunder boomed outside.

"Blaine Anderson Warbler, are you _afraid _of storms?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed even deeper. "Um… maybe?"

Kurt laughed, which made Blaine go completely scarlet. "That's adorable."

"No," Blaine protested, "It's embarrassing." He let out a little squeak as thunder crashed outside again.

Kurt giggled again, and lifted the blanket. "Come on, scaredy cat."

Blaine scowled, but gratefully into bed beside his boyfriend. "Thanks.

The two boys lay down next to each other, leaving the lamp on. Blaine clung to Kurt's hand with both of his own. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered, as lightening lit up the outside world.

"Yeah?"

"What if the storm destroys Dalton?" Blaine asked seriously.

Kurt laughed. "You're being ridiculous." He looked over at Blaine and saw that he was trembling, ever so slightly. "Oh, _honey_," Kurt whispered. "We'll be fine, I promise." Kurt sat up, and slipped out of bed. Blaine made a small noise of protest. "I'll be right back," he reassured him, and then went over to the room's TV. He crouched down and a few moments later, _The Little Mermaid _began to play.

Blaine laughed a little. "You know me so well," he sat, sitting up in bed.

"Yes, yes I do," Kurt agreed. He sat behind Blaine, with one leg on either side of his, so that his boyfriend could lean back against his chest.

Though the storm seemed to be growing louder outside, Blaine actually felt himself calming down. Between the familiar movie, and the familiar company, everything seemed perfectly fine. He was actually about to suggest to Kurt that they try and get some sleep, when there was a particularly large crash of thunder outside. Almost instantly afterwards there was a loud click, and the TV, lap, and clock all went out, throwing the boys into darkness.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, even though he could still feel the boy pressed behind him.

"I'm right here, honey. It's okay," Kurt whispered into his ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's so dark," Blaine whined, having to be loud to be heard over the pounding of the rain against their dorm window.

Kurt began moving out from behind him, and Blaine actually moaned. "Please don't leave me!"

Kurt kept untangling himself from Blaine anyways. "Blaine, we're fine. I'm going to try and find a light. Just calm down, honey, okay? We're inside. The storm can't get us in here, I promise." Kurt managed to get out of bed and stand up. "I'm going to stay in the room, okay? Just keep talking to me. We're fine."

"Um, okay," Blaine said, still sounding scared. "Uh, Warbler practice went well today, don't you think?"

He heard Kurt rummaging through some stuff as he answered. "It did. You sounded fantastic, as always."

Blaine blushed in the darkness. "Thanks. So did you, sweetheart." He drew his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I think I found a flashlight."

Sure enough, a moment later a pale white light illuminated part of the room. Kurt laid it on the floor, pointed it straight up, and it lit up the whole room with its weak glow. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend where he stood in the middle of the room, and smiled at him in the dim light. A loud bang of thunder outside caused Blaine to squeal shortly, and then bury his head into his knees.

Kurt crossed the room to kneel beside the bed and stroke Blaine's hair lightly. "Shh, honey, its okay." He was actually finding this whole thing adorable. "The mean old nasty storm can't get us in here."

Blaine lifted his head. "Don't patronize me," he said, sternly, but a tiny giggle escaped him.

Kurt crawled into be beside his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the spot behind Blaine's ear, as lightening flickered through the room. "I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too. Clearly, since it's almost two in the morning and I'm up for you."

"Sorry," Blaine said. When thunder sounded once more, he turned and buried his face into Kurt's neck. "God, you smell so good," he commented.

Kurt laughed. "Thanks," he kissed the top of Blaine's curls. "I wonder if any of our other friends are up…"

"Jeff and Nick probably are. Those two, like never sleep," Blaine whispered against the taller boy's collarbone. Kurt shuddered at the feeling of his boyfriend's lips against his skin.

"Why don't we find our phones, and text them to see?"

"But…you're so warm,"

"No, you're just afraid to get out of bed." Kurt teased.

"Shut up," Blaine commanded, burrowing deeper again Kurt.

"Ouch," Kurt said, mock-offended.

When thunder sounded again, Blaine actually jumped a little in Kurt's arms. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"When will it stop," Blaine whispered, sounding like a little kid.

"Soon, Blaine, soon."

"But I want it to be over _now_," Blaine whined.

"I know, hon. Hey, why don't we just cuddle until it stops, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed, and the two boys snuggled further under the blanket and into each other. Before long, their arms were wrapped around each other, and their legs were intertwined in a mess of tangled limbs. Every time there was thunder, Blaine whimpered into Kurt's chest. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm so pathetic."

"Of course not!" Kurt protested. "I _am_ curious though…What makes you hate storms so much?"

Blaine hesitated, "Um…"

"Come on Blaine, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah, I do… okay, this is going to sound kind of snotty but… I guess it's because I don't like things I can't control."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…storms are so big and huge. They can destroy entire cities, and no one can stop or control them. And I just think it's kind of... unnerving." A large gust of winder from outside caused Blaine to burrowed his head deeper into Kurt's chest. "Haven't you ever been scared of a storm before?" Blaine asked, his voice muffled by Kurt's shirt.

"A little bit, when I was little. My mom used to sing to me," Kurt smiled fondly at the memory.

After a long pause, Blaine murmured, "Will you sing to me, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, and began singing softly against Blaine's curls.

"_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight.<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me.<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine."<em>

In the silence that followed, Blaine whispered, "I adore you, Kurt. Seriously, with everything I am."

"I love you, too. Sleep, love. The storm will be over soon."

"As long as you're here, I think I'll be fine," Blaine breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any typos! <strong>

**lessthanthree**


End file.
